SARA'S TOY
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Sara looses something before her bath time. Guess who she suspects who took it? I know my summary sucks... CS pairing. Don't like, don't read!


* * *

**Sara's Toy**

**_disclaimer: nope, never will be mine...  
_**

**_scuby, thanks a million!_**

**_honey bee, as always...yours! Oh, bring the rocket powder in the bottle, babe, so you could 'come away with me'. :)  
_**

* * *

"Frick! Frick! Frick!" I'm messing up the towels in the cabinet as I'm cursing under my breath. I know I hid it there! Where the hell is it now? Only one person could have taken it. 

"Catherine?" I yell out from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" Comes the reply from outside the door.

Okay, this is ridiculous. "Uh...did you by any chance see...uh... a little thingy in the cabinet?" I still cannot bring myself to say it out loud. Her finding out will embarrass me. But then again, maybe she hasn't seen it. I do hide it in different places, but I swear I put it in between the towels this time.

"The what, honey? Can't hear you!" Her voice is a pitch higher than usual. Something is definitely not right here.

I take a towel and wrap myself in it. Taking a deep breath I open the bathroom door and am met by Catherine standing outside with half a smirk on her face. She knows! This is going to be a long night...

"Hey, sexy..." Her voice is deeper and barely more than a whisper. Her eyes travel up and down my body. I know by the look on her face exactly what she is thinking. And I tell you, it's not about eating oranges or drinking tea. Her smirk is more pronounced now and I can't help but be in awe of how sexy she is at this moment. Plus, her knowing and taking it is making me blush. She really, really, really knows. Not a good sign at all!

I open my mouth and clamp it shut. This is embarrassing! It's now or never. "Um, babe, did you by any chance see a...see a...uhmmm.."

Catherine takes a step closer to me, now we're inches apart. I see her bite her lower lip and a finger traces my collar bone. "See what, Sara sweetie?" Her finger drops tracing where the towel meets my skin giving me this tingly feeling all over.

Such a tease. Damn it! If she didn't have to go to work in a few minutes, I would push her back and lay her on the bed, take off her clothes and make hot, passionate love to her! But we did that earlier and I was about to have a bubble bath and relax, listen to the soft voice of Norah Jones play over my iPod as I soak and turn into a prune.

"Behind the towels," I begin, "there's a...there's a..." Trying not to be embarrassed and slowly being turned on is such a difficult task to handle.

Catherine leans in, her lips almost touching my ears, "There's a what, honey bee?"

Her throaty whisper, her warm breath on my neck is enough for me to rip her clothes off! I lean in wanting her touch but she takes a step back.

Her eyes are dancing infront of me. "Not now, baby. I'm off to work." She kisses my lips lightly, "You're looking for a what again?" Her grin is so cute.

"You're going to torture me with this aren't you?" I fold my arms and lean by the side of the bathroom door. I'm watching her comb her hair with her fingers.

"Sweetie, I always torture you." She looks at the mirror fixing her bangs this time. "But how come you never told me you have one of those? Why keep it a secret? Is that why sometimes you don't want to be bothered when you take long baths?" She looks at me through the mirror, "I really would never, in a million years, imagine you having a..."

"Please?" Geez, how many times have I begged in front of my lover before? But she's not letting this one go!

"When I got fresh towels and saw it, I was like, 'no way!' Sara has a little..."

I interrupt her, "Please, can I have it back?"

She turns around to me with a silly grin, "If I didn't have to go to work, I sure would like to watch you play with your..."

"Catherine! Honey, please?"

"Why do you need it?" She's picks up her heels that were neatly lined next to my boots. "I thought I was your only toy! I mean, why do you still have a..."

"Honey, can I just have it back?" She's still ignoring my pleas, but that's Catherine. If she wants information, she'll keep on with the questions until she gets what she wants.

She stands up and and smooths out her clothes in front of the mirror, "How long have you had it? It looks so...old," she squints when she says the last word.

I look up to the ceiling remembering when I first got it, the fun and relaxation it has given me all through the years. "Oh, I guess I had it forever."

"But you didn't have to hide it from me, babe."

I shrug my shoulders, "It embarrasses me to tell you because it's so...it's so..."

"Unlike you, sweetie?"

I sigh. It is so unlike me to have that. "It's like after a long hard day, you'd like to have some alone time and I have that with me to relax me," I point my finger to the bathroom, "in there."

"Like a stress reliever. I can understand that." She turns around and faces me with a playful pout, "I thought I was your stress reliever, baby." She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. I return her kiss, deepening it. My hands start to go under her top and she pulls way, putting some distance between us.

"Uh-uh," she says to me with a naughty look. "You go play with your toy in there."

I think of an idea which might actually work and get me out of this awkward situation. "We can have fun with it later..."

Her smile is priceless. "I would love that very much, baby! You are so funny, Sara. With me teasing you about it and just watching you turn beet red makes you look so innocently cute." She takes her bag and walks up and kisses me chastely on the lips, "Draw up a warm bath for us when I get home?"

I kiss her back before smiling at her, "Definitely, babe. You'll see. It'll really relax you. Plus you'll have so much fun."

She pinches my nose lightly, "No wonder you come out in such a happy mood!"

"Call me before you get home, sweetie. I'll run the bath and light the candles." I know we'll have fun the moment she comes home.

I stand there expectantly, waiting for her to tell me where she's hidden it.

"Oh, sweetie. I will be looking forward to it!" She opens her bag and takes it out. "I can't believe you still play with a rubber duckie, Sara."

"Hey," I shoot back as she opens the door, "It's the inner child in me, babe!"

Catherine turns around with a wink, "Aside from floating, I'll show you what else that rubber duckie can do."

I watch her close the door and stand there with a silly grin. Ahhh, she knows I'll be counting the minutes until she returns.

* * *

**_reviews are appreciated... _**


End file.
